movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Pan
Spyro the Dragon, Sparx, Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, and Mushu take Kairi, Cynder, Tawna, John, Annabel, and Georgie Banks, Dorothy, Mary Poppins, Bert, Jack, Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamonto the Dragon Realms where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Malefor, Assistant Captain Cortex, and their band of naughty pirates. In honor of Spyro: Reignited Trilogy. Cast Peter Pan: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extras with Spyro: Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), and Mushu (Mulan) Tinker Bell: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extra with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Cynder (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) and Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) John Darling: John Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) Michael Darling: Georgie Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) Extras with John and Georgie: Annabel Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) and Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; Emerald City hairstyle) Babysitters: Mary Poppins, Bert, Jack (Mary Poppins Returns), Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1) Nana Darling: Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) George Darling: Michael Banks (Mary Poppins Returns) Mary Darling: Jane Banks (Mary Poppins Returns; As Michael's sister, since Michael is a widower in this fanmake) Captain Hook: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Extras with Swackhammer: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; Unlike Swackhammer, he won't be afraid of King Gator, despite being scarred) and Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot; He'll also be scared of King Gator because he got bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Cortex's men: Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex's pet: Golemon (Digimon) Lost Boys: Rex, Dweeb, Elsa, Woog, Louie, and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Tiger Lily: Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) Extra with Mavis: Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) Indian Chief: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Indians: Monsters (Hotel Transylvania) Mermaids: The Disney Princesses (They’ll treat Kairi‘s group nicely) Pirates: Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Preed (Titan A.E.), Kahmunrah, Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), Fat Cat and his Gang (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Ratigan, Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Fearsome Five, Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck), Rothbart (The Swan Princess), Warren T. Rat, Digit (An American Tail), Judge Doom, Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Cat R. Waul, and T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (Drake and Napoleon can temporally fall in love with Kairi and Cynder in their cloak disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Devidramon as punishment for drunkenly calling Swackhammer a Frogfish, Malefor a Draggy, and Cortex a Crazyfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Banks Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet Spyro the Dragon and his Friends/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Malefor, Assistant Captain Cortex, their Pirates, and Gulp/Slumberland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Dinosaurs and Kids/Therru Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Monsters (Spyro Pan Version) Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Mavis and Jonathan (Spyro Pan Version) Chapter 7: Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady Chapter 8: What Made the Monster Scary/Swackhammer, Malefor, and Cortex Trick Therru Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Swackhammer, Malefor, Cortex, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rescue/Final Battle (Spyro Pan version) Chapter 11: Return Home/Ending (Spyro Pan version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Spyro Pan version) For sequel: Spyro Pan 2: The Dragon Realm Quest Begins For series: Spyro Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Spyro Pan 3: Year of the Dragon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes